14th's Daughter
by Sappire-Gold45
Summary: Akuma is the 14th's daughter ,in case you haven't noticed they never say how old he was when he died, she hides it from everyone. But this time it may be easier said then done, when her adoptive brother Allen Walker and other exorcists show up in Japan.
1. Meeting

*Authors note*

I don't know Japanese yet (only a couple words) so please the words said are in Japanese. I hope to get Japanese as a class next year.

"Remind me again why I'm chasing after three akuma?" A cloaked figure asked.

"They crossed the boundary and Akuma, don't destroy all of them." A voice answered over the COM link.

"Yeah, I know that nii-san." Akuma said. She hated it when he treated her like she was one of those akuma. True they were where her name came from but Akuma didn't need to be treated like one. She landed on one of the branches in a tree. Traveling on the ground was more dangerous than the trees. At least they were close to each other, Akuma looked on the ground hoping to see the three akuma. One of the boundary spell paper thingy (Akuma forgot what they were called in truth) was slashed. She jumped to the ground and took a look. The only thing able to cut this were humans which meant there was a traitor or a Noah had come through here.

"Found the source nii-san" Akuma said.

"Good now replace it and find those three level threes understood?" the voice asked.

"Hai understood." Akuma answered. She heard a laugh on the other side of the boundary. Ignoring the instinct to run for her life she got back into the trees and headed outside the boundary. Akuma soon saw three people surrounded by five level three akuma standing in a circle around them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" the COM link screamed. Akuma felt herself go deaf but she didn't answer the man on the other side. She knew that when she got home Nickel, nii-san, would have her head on a silver plate. The three people looked a bit like exorcists, people who fight the death machines of the Sennen Hakushaku or the Millennium Earl as he is known in English. One was definitely a General like that Bastard Marian Cross.

'_The other two might be his bodyguards maybe._' Akuma thought. She watched as the sword wielding one defeated all of them in a couple swipes. Akuma felt her mouth drop open and she then got a hold of herself. She turned to leave but felt the branch give way. Akuma landed on the ground on her back and didn't see the point of a katana pointed at her.

"Ouch! Bastard!" Akuma shouted sitting up kind of. She opened her eyes to see the point of the katana now. She looked at the man holding it.

(This conversation is in English only Akuma is speaking Japanese for about four or five sentences.)

"What were you doing in the tree, beansprout?" the samurai growled. The General put a hand on his shoulder. Akuma who had grabbed a hold of the miniature scythe on the end of the chain attached to her sighed and fell back onto the ground.

"I'm sure that this child has a good explanation. Right?" The general asked Akuma. She sat up in an instant.

"I'm no moyashi, BAKA!" Akuma shouted at the samurai.

"I think she can understand you Kanda." The blind really tall man said.

"There is a possibility you may be right Marie." The General said.

"Of course she can. –Buzzz- She also can speak English. –Buzzz-" A bee shaped level two appeared. The three exorcists stared at Akuma. She shrugged and started walking off.

"Moyashi!" Kanda yelled. Akuma stopped on a dime.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT BAKANDA!!!!" Akuma shouted in English. Turning back around.

"Really, I thought that was your name." The General said.

"No, it's Akuma and moyashi means beansprout. While baka means idiot." Akuma said stomping up to the General.

"Well then, my name is Froi Tiedoll, this is Noise Marie, and the sour face is Yu Kanda." Tiedoll said. Akuma nodded to each person.

"Oi! Modified akuma! Where are they going?" Akuma asked in Japanese.

"Edo." The bee type akuma answered. Akuma nodded.

"Follow me, you men need to learn something about Edo before you go barging in there with your swords drawn." Akuma said in English.

"Don't you know Japanese?" Marie asked Kanda.

"Yeah."

"What was she saying after she fell out of the tree?" Marie asked.

* * *

*Authors Note*

Sorry if this chapter is short. I do take suggestions. I really need them.


	2. Edo

"Take your shoes off." Akuma said taking hers off. She walked down a hallway and opened a sliding door.

"Moyashi." Kanda said.

"My name is Akuma! Bakanda!" Akuma said walking into the room..

"Akuma, you brought visitors. That's a rare sight." A young man's voice said in Japanese. Tiedoll, Marie and Kanda looked into the room to see a young man about eighteen and twenty-one sitting on a pillow type thing (I don't know what they're called! Don't judge me!).

"Yeah, they're going to Edo." Akuma said in Japanese. Again Marie and Tiedoll looked at Kanda.

"Really, well then I applaud their stupidity." The young man said purposefully switching to English.

"Well at least they aren't like that bastard." Akuma told him sticking to Japanese.

"Um, young man may we know your name?" Tiedoll asked.

"Nickel. This is my cousin Akuma. She is the only one amongst us in the resistance to have an Innocence." Nickel said.

"Nii-san." Akuma groaned. She didn't like it when he told people that.

"He is merely speaking the truth Akuma-chan." Tiedoll said.

"She acts a lot like Moyashi if you ask me." Kanda told Marie.

"That would be Allen Walker right?" Marie asked. The blind exorcist started to sense unrest come from Akuma.

"Allen." Akuma whispered looking out the window she was now standing by. In the distance she saw a dark figure moving around in the forest then soon disappeared. She sighed, it was a Noah but Akuma kept her mouth shut or else her brother would send her out there to fight them.

"Akuma-chan, how long have you lived here?" Tiedoll asked.

"Since my adoptive father died." Akuma answered not looking away from the window. Nickel sighed.

"Tiedoll-samba, I must tell you there is more to Edo than you think. What convinced you to go there in the first place. Even some level three akuma fear that place." Nickel asked.

"A collogue of mine asked me to go there." Tiedoll answered.

"That bastard!" Akuma shouted in Japanese. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Watch your language!" Nickel said. Though he was thinking the same thing.

"Cross, that womanizing bastard! He's using you guys as puppets. That- that- I'm gonna kill him!" Akuma ranted in English. Not really meaning to but she did. Nickel did a face palm.

"I'm so sorry. She's only like this when ever someone mentions HIM." Nickel explained.

"So, you two know Cross then?" Tiedoll asked. Both nodded in shame.

"He came here looking for money." Akuma answered

"We didn't give it to him. Even though he used to be one of our grandma's subordinates. She died five years after Akuma came here." Nickel added.

"So, that means you two know Cross pretty well then." Marie said.

"Nope, not me. Nickel does though. He's twenty-one so he knows a lot more about Cross than me." Akuma said.

"Back to the topic at hand. Edo is the Sennen Hakushaku's city. No one enters, no one leaves. Same goes for the akuma." Nickel said. Marie and Tiedoll looked at Kanda.

"Millennium Earl." Akuma said.

"Che."

"This time Kanda may be right. What do we need to fear. As much as I hate being used, his bodyguards are going there and we must help them." Tiedoll said. Akuma looked back out the window and sighed.

"Alrighty then! Lets go. I'll get you to Edo without Hakushaku knowing your coming." Akuma said walking to the sliding door.

"What?!" The four men shouted at her. Nickel then understood why she said that.

"Go, but don't do anything rash. If the Hakushaku finds out who you are then he'll kill you Akuma. Just so you understand that." Nickel said.

"That what makes that fatass clown so fun. Is when he doesn't expect things like that." Akuma said not turning around. Before the four exorcists, a girl and a modified akuma got to Edo. Tiedoll stopped.

"What did your cousin mean by that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Akuma said also stopping.

"It can't be nothing-" Tiedoll never finished his sentence because a loud explosion rang out. Akuma noticed birds flying in the other direction and a black sliver on one side of the moon. That meant whatever was happening Hakushaku was also there.

"Come, you guys wanted to see Edo then you better come before Hakushaku decides to blow your friends into history!" Akuma yelled running towards the explosion.

"Those things what are they?" Tiedoll asked when seeing the giant akuma.

"Level threes combined into one akuma it's only weak spot is it's face. Well on of it's weak spots but destroy the face. That's the most important thing to it." Akuma answered.

"Your with me moyashi." Kanda said walking past Akuma.

"Quit calling me that. My name is Akuma Bakanda!" she yelled at Kanda following him.

"Was your grandma a member of the Crows?" Marie asked Akuma. Akuma stopped running and faced him.

"Yes, for ten years. She was the best." Akuma answered.

"Good then you know how to trap an area then?" Marie asked again

"Yeah, we call them boundaries." Akuma answered

"Then can you help Kanda? Even someone like him would have trouble fighting a Noah." Marie added.


	3. Enter Usagi!

I didn't say anything last chapter oh well. Enjoy this one.

* * *

Kanda nodded and left Akuma standing there alone. She had to sigh because not only did she know Kanda didn't like her. He thought she acted exactly like her adoptive brother, Allen Walker.

"Well, this is fun." Akuma said sighing again. She could hear clanging above her. She was stuck in one place thanks to her and her human feelings. Akuma groaned quietly, times like this is when she wished she had been born a Noah. She heard clanking footfall beside her she turned her head to see a level three.

"Oh joy." Akuma said.

"So, Noah-sama was right. There is something blocking his powers." The level three said. Akuma saw something fly towards her.

"Sorry Bakanda-kun. I have to move now." Akuma said. Dodging whatever it was that had almost tried to take her head off. Akuma activated her Innocence and dodged the level three itself. In order to do that she had to get on top of the house. Two exorcists watched as a girl who's hair looked about as white as Allen Walker's landed with her back away from them.

"What the-" The Noah, Kanda was now fighting said in surprise.

"Moyashi!! I thought you were standing in the damn alley!!" Kanda shouted at Akuma. Then he saw the level three attack her.

"Shut up!! Bakanda!! I really didn't have a god damn choice. Plus my name is not Moyashi it's Akuma!!!" Akuma shouted back at him.

"Uh, Kanda who is this exactly?" Lavi, the redhead asked.

"Che, nobody." Kanda said slashing through the level three. The Noah was now just standing slightly amused.

"I could have finished it myself Bakanda!! And I'm not a nobody." Akuma yelled turning around to face Kanda.

"Are you related to Allen Walker by any chance?" An old man asked Akuma. That's when a card thing floated in front of the Noah.

"AKUMA WALKERRRR!!!!!" It yelled at him. The caged man inside pointed at her.

"So, the little girl I met from about five. Maybe six years ago. Is now with the exorcists should have seen that coming." The Noah said.

"Akuma Walker." The three other men there said looking at her.

"Allen's my adoptive brother." Akuma managed to say. She smiled as Kanda glared at her.

"The destroyer of time is your brother." The old man said.

"Jeez, Allen is so lucky!" Lavi said now pouting.

"HOW?!" Both Kanda and Akuma yelled at him.

"Wait! The Noah!" Both shouted again at the same time. The four looked over to see him standing there. He just waved at them amusement on his face. Kanda attacked him once more without even thinking/ Lavi took a step forward but realized he couldn't fight with only one arm.

"You can go join him. I can take care of…" Akuma paused.

"Bookman." The old man answered

"Bookman." Akuma said finishing her sentence.

"I can't my arm or wrist is broke." Lavi said.

"Let me see. I am now officially really good at telling this type of stuff." Akuma said. Lavi held out his arm. Akuma started at his elbow putting pressure on each part of his arm. It wasn't until she reached his wrist that he then knew it was broken. How everyone else knew, Lavi yelped in pain.

"I knew it was broke." Lavi said biting his upper lip to hold back another yelp.

"Idiot" Bookman said.

"Panda!!" Lavi called him. Akuma watched as Bookman's foot connected with Lavi's head. She felt something grip her ankle and looked down it was another level three. Akuma said something in Japanese and disappeared. Lavi looked in the spot she was standing.

"It had the same powers as that Noah!!" Lavi shouted. Soon the spot exploded and the level three was rocketed into the air. A white tiger jumped out of the hole along with Akuma.

"No, it can control shadows." Akuma said. All Lavi heard in out of this was 'shadows'.

'The guy is a baka usagi to the core.' Akuma thought to herself. The akuma soon returned and landed in front of them. It cracked its neck.

"A good hit Shinigami-chan but not enough to destroy me." It said.

"Really?" Akuma asked. The akuma tilted its head in confusion.

"We better leave." Akuma said quickly walking away. Lavi and Bookman followed, as soon as they were far enough away an explosion rang out among the chaos.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Lavi shouted.

"I control elements. Mostly in the shape of animals." Akuma answered.

"So, a bit like Lavi's Innocence's power." Bookman said.

"Where you guys injured before you stepped foot on this god forsaken place?" Akuma asked.

"Yes." Lavi answered.

"Then can that time thing over there heal your wounds?" Akuma asked again.

"Yes."

"Then-" Akuma didn't finish her sentence. A cry rang out and Akuma turned and saw the Noah had a hold of a girl. Now if anyone looked like hell there. She did.

"Lenalee!" Lavi and Kanda yelled together. Akuma stared at the girl, thinking there was something weird about her. Like her innocence had a mind of it's own and was trying to evolve in some way. Kanda chased after him. Lavi went along with him.

"I should be getting back to Miss. Miranda." Bookman said. Akuma nodded and stayed silent.

'That girl is more like a doll then anything. She's full of hatred, anger and sadness. She won't show it.' Bookman thought. A few minutes later Edo was erased from Japan and this Earth.

* * *

The fight scenes are really bad! T-T I feel ashamed to call them fight scenes.


	4. A clown enters

**Sorry it's late don't kill me please. **

* * *

Akuma looked around after the dust cloud disappeared and saw what looked like ice. The black crescent moon on top the white moon reflecting on it. In the distance she saw a green crystal. She heard that girl who was named Lenalee. Her voice sounded weird though, like it was trapped in something. Akuma got up off the ground she was sitting on.

"Bakanda! Usagi! Bookman!" Akuma yelled. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Akuma didn't jump.

"Wait Akuma-chan." Tiedoll's voice said behind her. Akuma only nodded. She waited with Tiedoll.

"May I ask you a question Akuma-chan?" Tiedoll asked. Akuma nodded again.

"How long have you lived here?" Tiedoll asked

"Since my adoptive father died." Akuma answered. There was a bright green flash.

"Well, that is our cue." Tiedoll said walking forward. Akuma followed him, when they saw the smoke clearing. Both could see inside and saw Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and a white haired boy. He was a bit shorter than Akuma. Kanda and the white haired boy were fighting. Kanda's sword was on the boy's arm only it wasn't cutting it. Lavi was holding the Lenalee girl.

"Akuma!" the white haired boy yelled. He moved causing Kanda to fall on his face. Lavi laughed for a little bit before he started coughing. Akuma looked closely at the boy and realized it was Allen. Her face lit up just a bit, both hugged each other. Allen was actually laughing a bit, while Akuma was just smiling.

"Did I miss something?" Kanda asked. Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Wow! You're taller than me still." Allen said after the group had found a shelter.

"Yeah well, most people are taller than you." Akuma told him. Allen felt anger wash over him.

"Damn, I don't even have a comeback." Allen said hanging his head. Lenalee who had just woke up giggled

"Oi, two Moyashi" Kanda yelled in annoyance.

"My name is Akuma…"

"My name is Allen…'

"Bakanda!!!" The two said at the same time. A couple people laughed as Kanda glared at the two kids.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Lavi asked. Everyone but anti-social Kanda nodded.

"We were raised by the same man." Akuma said.

"She older than me by nine months." Allen said. Everyone looked confused.

"My birthday is February 14th." Akuma explained

"While my birthday is December 25th." Allen added.

"Ah." Everyone said, except anti-social Kanda. Akuma left for a short walk, she started to feel uncomfortable when the people who know Allen better than her. Started asking questions about what happened to him in China. There was water flowing over the bridge, where they had found their shelter, causing a waterfall. Akuma stuck her head in it just to cover the tears about to flow out of her eyes. When they did the tears stung and burned.

'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' Akuma thought 'There were still humans living in Edo and now they're dead!'

"Akuma-chan! There you are!" Lavi's voice said. Akuma flinched at hearing his voice. She didn't take her head out from the waterfall. Lavi pulled her away from the waterfall.

"Nani baka usagi." Akuma said in Japanese. Lavi looked confused for a split second.

"Che, she said 'what stupid rabbit'." Kanda's voice said. Lavi released Akuma and she walked away from the two men. Bookman was walking toward the two men.

"Jeez, she must hate people if she decides to speak a language that person can't." Lavi said. Part of him was very annoyed with that fact. The other part was overjoyed.

"No, more like she doesn't care. That girl she must be a doll to everyone here. It would explain the way she acts." Bookman corrected Lavi. Kanda stared at the white haired girl. Her hair was a bit shorter than Moyashi's but also a lot whiter.

"I think she's cursed." Lavi said.

"It might explain her white hair. Though, it is possible from just her birthday. She might be the daughter of an exorcist that died twelve years ago and the child that disappeared. Though the child was considered a bad omen to the Dark Order but more to the Vatican." Bookman said. Kanda walked off leaving the two bookman alone.

He didn't plan on seeing Akuma on his way back to the shelter under the bridge but he did. Akuma was leaning against the wall looking at the mirror like surface. That was once Edo. There was a feeling of sadness coming from her. Though the girl wasn't crying, you could feel sadness around her.

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda said stepping in front of her. Akuma just nodded and didn't even make the slightest move to argue the fact she's not a 'Moyashi'.

"What?" Akuma asked. She still didn't look up. Kanda's eye twitched with annoyance.

"When people talk to you look up will you Moyashi." Kanda told Akuma angrily. All she did was nod and walk away.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" Kanda asked. Akuma didn't answer him. Kanda's hand slammed next to her head. Akuma took a couple steps back in shock even if she didn't show it.

"It's nothing. I just kind of realized that after what ever you guys are here for is over. You all will be leaving, including Allen. So, that means I'd be here." She said looking at the ground. Kanda grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the two bookman. He figured if anybody could change her mind it would be them.

"Oi! Baka Usagi!" Kanda yelled scaring Lavi who had his head under the waterfall this time.

"What?" Lavi asked spitting out water he had swallowed when Kanda scared him. Akuma felt heat rising to her face. She turned around to leave but Lavi grabbed her. He hugged her and he was still soaking wet.

"L-L-Lavi let go! You're wet a-a-and d-d-don't have a shirt on!" Akuma practically shouted. Bookman and Kanda were off talking to each other. Actually Bookman was the one talking and Kanda just stood there glaring.

"You're no fun Innocent-chan." Lavi said. Akuma turned around and stared at the red head with shock.

"What did you call me?" Akuma asked.

"Innocent-chan. Why?" Lavi answered.

"Nothing, I thought you called me something else." Akuma said sitting down on the ground. Lavi sat next to her this time with a shirt on.

"Happy?" he asked Akuma. She nodded, staring at what used to be Edo.

"You must know something I don't. Or are you waiting for your human feeling to catch up? Innocent-Chan." Lavi asked.

"Quit calling me that." Akuma said flatly. There was no tone to her voice no sadness, no anger, nothing at all.

"Why."

"My name is Akuma nothing else. I've always been called that."

"You're no fun! You're worse than Yu and Yu has always been anti-social!" Lavi complained. He went to hug the girl again but met her foot with his face.

"Don't hug me." Akuma said. She was standing now. Akuma walked away from Lavi leaving the red head rubbing his forehead.

"Well then Innocence-Chan, maybe you should show your own feelings." Lavi said after Akuma was gone.

* * *

**The last part is Lavi's serious self.**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Falling into insanity

**So, I will say this now but I did take Latin this year. But I forget some of it though. I don't own D-Gray Man. I do own the character Akuma. Plus if Kanda seemed a little OOC. I'm very sorry!**

* * *

"Damn that stupid rabbit! What the hell is his fuckin deal! He pisses me the hell off!" Akuma cursed. Not in Japanese but in Latin. Just as she had said that, she walked right past Kanda and Bookman. When she was far enough away Bookman chuckled at what she had said.

"That was uncalled for!" Lavi's voice said behind Bookman. Of course Kanda didn't care and plus he had also left too. Akuma stormed into the shelter.

"You okay?" Allen asked. Akuma nodded and grabbed her cloak.

"I'm going to go check on my cousin. I'm getting the feeling something bad happened." Akuma told Allen before she walked out.

"I wonder if Lavi pissed her off?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"Most likely. He does have a habit of doing that." She answered. Akuma ran back home not even noticing that the barrier was broken. She ran into the house, expecting Nickel to be there. Only he wasn't and neither was one of the swords that both of them were trained to use by their grandmother. Outside she saw a funny looking butterfly flying away.

"Tease!" Akuma shouted recognizing it. She hopped out one of the windows and ran after it.

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" Akuma yelled a couple times while running. She stopped running to catch her breath.

"Please. Say something let me know you aren't dead." Akuma whispered. There may have been no emotion in her voice or on her face but inside her heart felt heavy. Akuma soon heard a chuckle behind her.

"I'm surprised you recognized Tease." Tyki told Akuma.

"Shut the hell up. Where's Nickel you bastard." Akuma growled.

"It's amazing what one learns after awhile huh." Tyki said. Not caring about what Akuma had just called him.

"Damn Noah." Akuma whispered.

"Such a dirty mouth. Before you always said 'yes sir' or 'no ma'am'. Though it was always in Japanese." Tyki said. Akuma took a step forward.

"Fine, you want to know. He's gone he left you to die. You and I both know that man was a coward." Tyki told Akuma.

'That surprises me none.' Akuma thought. Tyki started to walk away.

"Wait!" Akuma yelled. She started to run after him, only she fell not ran.

"What the-" Akuma started to say but never finished. She landed with a thud on the ground. Well not exactly on the ground, more like on Lavi.

"Ouch." Lavi said.

"Sorry." Akuma said getting off him.

"Oh dear- lero." A floating umbrella with a pumpkin for a head said.

"LERO!" Akuma shouted grabbing for the umbrella.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT- LERO!" Lero screamed hiding behind Lavi.

"Stupid fuckin umbrella." Akuma said in Japanese.

"Well, at least she curses in a different language." Lenalee told Allen. He was worried because of that.

"You should be happy little girl. So many of your friends came to die with you." The Earl's voice said coming from Lero, a fake Earl popped out of the talking umbrella's mouth. It floated away laughing in hysteria.

"Stupid fatass clown!" Akuma yelled in anger.

"Hey! Since when did you curse?" Allen asked in shock.

"Since a couple years ago baka." Akuma answered.

"We should get away from here." Someone suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if there's a way out?" another person asked. Akuma wasn't paying attention; she was still trying to kill Lero.

"Most likely the same way that girl came in." Tyki's voice said. Akuma went rigid and stayed like that. Allen and Lavi were staring at him in shock.

"You! How!" Lavi and Allen practically shouted.

"Ah, you don't recognize me do you?" Tyki asked. Akuma glared in his direction and Tyki could feel her hatred for him. Akuma sighed smacking her forehead with her palm. A building crumbled and fell on Tyki, though by now Allen and everyone else knew the human looking Tyki was the same Tyki from before.

"…this time no cheating." Tyki's voice said. Akuma felt confused but didn't show it. Soon other building started to collapse around the group. They ended up running away and took a break far away from the crumbling area. Though it would soon catch up to them.

"You have the worst luck Allen." Akuma said as Allen walked up to a door and inserted the key. Tyki had given it to them, whatever the Noah clan was planning. It was never going to end well/

"Tell me about it." Lavi said laughing and walked through the door. Akuma was the last to go through, except she ended up in a different spot then everyone else.

"Where's Akuma-chan!" Lavi yelled looking back at the door.

"She'll be okay. If Akuma can live here, she can handle anything." Allen said walking away from the door. Everyone knew he was worried about Akuma too. Allen was actually hoping he was right about Akuma being able to handle anything.

"Ouch." Akuma complained rubbing her shoulder. She had fallen from a door in the ceiling and landed on her shoulder.

'I should learn to keep my big mouth shut.' Akuma thought. She walked down a corridor, Innocence activated.

"Though, I'm getting the feeling I came out the wrong door." Akuma told herself in Japanese. How right she was and how little did she know she was in danger. Akuma continued down the corridor until she came to another door. Even if she didn't want to, she had to. If Akuma hadn't then she would have been caught in the crumbling floor.

"Shit!" Akuma yelled running down the corridor at the same time crashing through the doors. She soon came to a room full of mirrors.

"What the hell is this? A funhouse or something?" Akuma asked out loud. She sighed, pointing the scythe in her hand straight out and walking forward. When it went through a mirror, Akuma thought it was a way. Only when she went to walk through it was solid. She gave up and tried slashing at it, still nothing happened it remained there.

'Fine if that's how the game goes. Then I'll just follow the rules.' Akuma thought. Akuma deactivated her Innocence and held her arms out. In Road's room both Tyki and Road sat. Road smiled and giggled.

"What?" Tyki asked.

"Oh, the girl Earl-sama asked me to separate from her friends. Is quite fun, almost as fun as Allen." Road answered.

"Whose room is she in?" Tyki asked curious.

"Hm, it would be the one with the funhouse mirrors and the akuma in it." Road answered. At the time she said that Akuma was fighting the akuma. Each were the mirrors.

"God, don't these things ever quit!" Akuma hissed slashing through one in a clean motion. As soon as that one fell another stood up to take its place. Akuma felt a wall and quickly looked to see a door to left. She dodged the akuma's attack and opened the door. As soon as she was through, Akuma slammed the door shut. Trapping all the akuma in there. Akuma slumped to the ground holding her right arm.

"Go to hell." Akuma whispered. She hoped whoever was doing this to her heard it. Lucky for Akuma, Road was listening.

* * *

**I needed Akuma to be alone in this one because being the daughter of the 14th. It's only natural for the Earl to try and destroy her. The relationship between Allen and Akuma is going to get weirder after this though.**


	6. The way to feel again

**Two chapters in one day yay! Enjoy! Oh, I don't own D-Gray Man. It would be really cool if I did.  
**

* * *

"I hope Akuma is okay." Lenalee said.

"She's okay. Akuma has always been able to protect others and her self. Not once did I ever see her cry. Even when Mana died, she didn't cry." Allen told Lenalee. Lavi who heard all this didn't believe that Akuma didn't cry when Allen and hers guardian died. When Bookman and him found Akuma with her head in a waterfall she looked near tears. The only human in the group listened to the conversation with curiosity.

"This girl is fun, Tyki." Road told the Noah sitting next to her.

"Really? How so?" Tyki asked.

"Her mind is breaking. Every fight she gets into it reminds her of her early life in this world." Road answered. Akuma who was close to another door had just finished off three akuma in one move. She lunged for the doorknob but an akmua grabbed her ankle. Akuma slashed through it and fell through the door. It was another corridor stretching in front of her.

Akuma took a shaky step forward; using her scythe Innocence was putting a strain on her body. Also she felt the knot from minutes ago still there. Akuma felt the sadness, it was like someone had died and part of her knew. Her eyes burned because she held back the tears.

"What the hell?" Akuma whispered rubbing her eyes. On top of this the other Innocence that Akuma tries to avoid using. It felt like it gnawing at her right arm, the pain was great enough to make Akuma feel even worse. Holding her scythe in her right hand and her right arm with her left hand. Akuma made her way down the corridor slowly.

She wondered how the others were doing. Akuma wondered if Allen was safe, if that girl Lenalee was okay, if Kanda was still trying to kill Lavi while fighting others. She wondered if the vampire-looking guy was as strong as Allen said. Akuma even wondered about the only human who somehow managed to get here.

"What am I thinking? Why should I even care? I just met these people! The only one I should care about is Allen! What am I doing? I should have just gone back through the door. I should have killed that damn umbrella!!!" Akuma said. She knew that having Allen around was causing her feeling that Akuma had pushed down and locked away. Were coming back letting her feel twice as bad for what was happening.

Akuma took a break and leaned against the wall. She let her Innocence deactivate her head fall forward. Though the only thing Akuma would not do was fall asleep. It wasn't long before the floor ten feet away fell away. Akuma gritted her teeth and stood up. She ran down the rest of the corridor. The falling floor nipping at her heels, Akuma crashed through a door and fell into a room.

"Oh, look Tyki the first guest." Road's voice said. Akuma looked up at the Noah.

"Go to hell." Akuma croaked. She sat up holding her scythe Innocence in her hand.

"She also has a lot of fight left in her." Tyki added

Akuma saw Road smile maniacally and raise her hand, Akuma blacked out.

"Welcome home Mana!" Akuma watched as a younger version of herself run up to a clown.

"Akuma, I want you to meet Allen. From here on out he'll be living with us." The clown said gesturing to a boy next to him. He looked to be the same age as the younger Akuma. The younger Akuma glared at the boy and looked at the clown.

"I guess, I can accept you here. Though don't expect us to be friends." Younger Akuma said.

"That takes care of her for now. I wonder how long it will be before she breaks to pieces." Road said. Tyki sighed and he stood up to stand next to Road. Both looked down at the white haired girl.

"I'm guessing a while. Innocence-chan here is very resilient." Tyki told Road. He picked Akuma off the floor and set her in a chair.

"Tyki, you do know she is HIS daughter right. She even curses us to hell." Road said. Tyki wasn't listening though he was staring at Akuma. Thinking about what it was that made her hate the Noah clan so much.

"Yeah, even if she is. There has to be something else behind her hating us." Tyki told Road. Road looked over at Akuma now wondering the same thing.

"Freak!" one kid yelled at Allen. He went to punch the boy but younger Akuma stepped in front of Allen. She took the full force of the punch, though she didn't flinch at all.

"Get lost!" Younger Akuma hissed at the kids standing in front of them. Allen's knees hit the ground and he started to bawl. The real Akuma watched as her younger self hits Allen over the head telling him to toughen up. Akuma then realized this was the day Mana died.

"No, I don't want to watch Mana die again." Akuma whispered. She felt her heart pounding in its cage. The memory skipped to the funeral where Akuma was holding Allen's hand trying to comfort him. The priest who had held the service walked away from the two kids leaving them alone.

"Mana. Mana." Allen cried. Both Akuma's were trying to hold back their tears.

"Allen lets go back to the inn. The lady there says she'll take care of us for a while." The younger Akuma told Allen. He continued to cry and just stood there like a statue. The younger Akuma got angry and left the crying Allen there alone.

"It's my fault." The real Akuma whispered. She watched as the Sennen Hakushaku came and convinced Allen to call back Mana. Akuma watched Mana curse Allen and Allen's Innocence activate for the first time. She fell to her knees they landed in water. Akuma knew this place from her dreams. It was a tunnel leading somewhere, Akuma couldn't remember where though.

"Who are you?" Lavi's voice asked. Akuma looked up to see Lavi, only this Lavi was different.

* * *

**So, That was interesting chapter. If it seemed chaotic, I actually planned on it being like that. Again if someone seemed OOC. I'm sorry!  
**


	7. Stabbed in the back er shoulder

**Otay!!! Gomen this is late!!! Enjoy!!! By the by I don't own D-Gray Man!!! Like everyone else I only wish!!!**

* * *

"I'd be asking the same question." Akuma answered. The Lavi she saw was more serious and was glaring at her.

"Well, whoever you are it doesn't matter. Looks like that Noah girl linked Lavi's and yours mind." The serious Lavi told Akuma.

"No, not mind but our dream worlds. This is a dream but makes us think that our minds are linked. Road is the Noah of dreams." Akuma said. Serious Lavi looked at her.

"You aren't related to the Bookman clan by any chance are you?" Serious Lavi asked.

"No, I'm…." Akuma started to say but stopped. She stood up and ran down the tunnel. That's when Akuma saw the Lavi she knew.

"Lavi!" Akuma yelled. He turned and looked at her. He held the blade in his hand out and stayed his distance.

"Stay back." Lavi said. Akuma sighed annoyingly, she walked up to him and the held out blade.

"Road only knows we know each other, but she doesn't know you don't know me as well as you think." Akuma told Lavi. He nearly dropped the blade when he saw tears in Akuma's eyes.

"LLLLLAAAAAAAVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Several people who looked like the others yelled.

"What the hell!" Akuma shouted in surprise wiping her tears away.

"I said the same thing." Lavi said. Akuma noticed he was trembling. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not real. Not any of this, I can tell that none of your friends would act like this." Akuma told Lavi and his trembling started to lessen.

"You must be related to an exorcist or something." It was the serious Lavi again, Akuma sighed.

"Why do you keep appearing?" Akuma asked him. The serious Lavi shrugged.

"More importantly, if I were you I would duck." The serious Lavi told Akuma. Akuma turned and managed to duck the zombie like fake Kanda's sword. Her fist connected with its face.

"Damn it!" Akuma hissed.

"You okay?" the Lavi that Akuma knew asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, for now." Akuma told Lavi. Akuma watched as he faded in and out of focus. Within a couple minutes she fell onto the water.

"Akuma!" Lavi said. Quickly he bent down and tried to shake her awake.

"Looks like that Noah girl brought her out of your mind and back to reality." The serious Lavi told his other self. There was an immense pain in Akuma's shoulder, when she was brought back to reality.

"Damn it." Akuma hissed in pain.

"Akuma!!" Lenalee shouted both in worry and happyness. Akuma turned slightly and smiled and waved acting like she was some what okay. I mean it's hard to act comepletly okay when there is a candle in your shoulder. Akuma looked towards Allen and smiled, telling him she'll be okay. Allen sighed in both relief and annoyance. The reason was because ever since Mana first intoduced them to each other. Akuma started to see herself as the older one and Allen's protector from other kids who would pick on him.

* * *

**This is a bad ending I know that but I figured this would be enough for this chapter...**


	8. Disappearing & Reappearing

**Sorry this is kind of late! **

**I don't own Man or any of it's characters....except Akuma....she's my idea...**

* * *

"Akuma, you okay?" said person heard Allen and Lenalee yell together.

"Oh, yeah! If you're used to getting stabbed by something that's lit!" Akuma shouted at both of them. There was anger in her voice, along with a hint of pain. The box she was in broke and Akuma fell to the ground, luckily to be caught by Allen.

"So, what happened while I was in dreamland?" Akuma asked as Allen set her down.

"Um…look at Tyki first. Then I'll tell you." He answered. Akuma did as Allen had said, she saw Tyki. He looked like hell literally.

"Let me guess you have a sword that can exorcise Noah." Akuma said. The number one clue was the line of crosses on the Noah's chest. Allen nodded yes. Just then the box holding Lavi broke.

"Allen, run." Akuma said as Lavi charged towards Allen and her. Instead Allen got caught by Lavi and slammed against the wall. Akuma could have sworn she did Allen how to fight. She stood there holding her injured shoulder, with a no emotion face.

"Allen? I do remember teaching you how to fight, isn't that right?" Akuma asked said person.

"Uh…yes…well…I'm a…slow learner." Allen choked out trying to get Lavi to let him go. Akuma's vision blacked and she put her other blood-covered hand on her forehead.

"_Shit, I'm losing a lot of blood._" Akuma told herself in Japanese. Living here ever since Mana died tends to affect what language she decides to speak at any given moment. Akuma reached for the candle in her shoulder to pull it out. Something sharp poked the skin on her neck. Akuma glared at the person holding the candle, which was Road.

"Not this time." Road said leaning down to whisper in Akuma's ear.

"Sorry Daughter of the 14th. You can't interfere like you always do. Didn't your daddy teach you not to help mortals? Little one." Road whispered to her.

"_Go to hell! I help who ever I like to help and the Noah clan has no power over me. Just because of my father you people think you can control what I do. Guess what aunt Road, you have no power over me. Not even uncle Earl._" Akuma hissed in Latin. Road took a step back, to have that much anger built up in one person. Especially someone related to the Noah clan is a very bad thing.

"_True, the only one who has power over you is you and the 14__th__. Though you want to know something. Your daddy is closer than you think._" Road told Akuma in the same language of course.

"Che." Akuma said. Everyone looked at Akuma, who wouldn't at that point. After all 'che' is Kanda's thing.

"Spent to much time around the samurai?" Road asked smiling. Akuma didn't answer only glared daggers at the Noah. Road did the same thing, basically starting a contest.

"Why is Allen's sister just glaring at that Noah?" Lenalee asked, though it was mostly to herself.

"Maybe it's because she's injured." The only normal human there said. He was stuck inside the box with Lenalee.

"True, but I wonder if it's not something else Choji." Lenalee told him. They watched as Road said something to Akuma. It looked like it pissed her off; still Akuma did nothing but glare at the Noah.

"_Like I a give a fucking care in the world. There are two things I hate in this world, Innocence and you guys._" Akuma told the Noah standing in front of her in Japanese. She didn't want anyone else to hear what she said. There was a light behind her and to Akuma happiness a spiral of fire ate Road. Though Akuma knew that this Road wasn't even the real one. Akuma eventually passed out due to blood loss.

_Soshite bouya wa _

_nemurini tsuite_

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_

"_**Akuma!" a woman's voice yelled in joy.**_

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu f_

_ukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichini taruru ikusenno_

_yume, yume_

"_**Momma!" a little girl yelled running unsteadily to the woman who had shouted her name.**_

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae _

_ikuo kuno toshitsukiga_

_Ikutsu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_

_**Flames and blood, two figures fighting. A little girl and a Finder.**_

_Watashiwa inoritsuzukeru mou _

_kakonnokotoni aiwo_

_Tsunaidateni kissuwo_

When Akuma woke up Lavi was next to her.

"_Oh! You're awake! About time stoic-chan._" Lavi told her in Japanese. Akuma sat up instantly instead of seeing a crumbling city. She saw a perfect white city non-crumbling.

"Wait! You spoke Japanese!" Akuma shouted. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder.

"Yep! I speak all kinds of different languages including Latin. So whatever you say hoping no one will understand, I will!" Lavi said. Akuma decided she liked his stoic self better.

"Great, does that mean you know what I'm saying all the time." Akuma said. Lavi nodded and stood up. He started to walk away from her. Lavi felt someone run into him and hug him.

"Thanks." Akuma said she put her head on his back . Lavi felt himself start to blush. He rubbed the back of his head trying to shrug it off. Kanda who was sent to find the baka usagi and the girl moyashi. Was rounding about to round a corner when he saw both. He felt a very small pang of jealousy. Though that small pang felt like a bullet. He watched as they sperated. They walked towards the corner where Kanda used to be standing.

Kanda figured they could find their own way back to everyone else. After all they were becoming good buddies. Like Kanda figured they did find their way back,

"So, what happened while I was out cold?" Akuma asked out of nowhere. She sat on the floor in the 14th's secret room. Lenalee was checking her shoulder to see if there was major damage. Kanda wasn't even there in the room he was wandering around. Same with Allen, Choji and Lavi. While Cross was standing outside

"Well, we found out Tyki can turn into a creature of some sort." Lenalee said.

"You fell into the darkness below us." Cross added. Akuma felt disturbed about that.

"Is that it, what about the person that was singing?" Akuma asked. Lenalee looked at her weirdly and Cross remained silent.

"What person singing? No one was singing Akuma." Lenalee told Akuma.

"Never mind then. What else happened?" Akuma asked again. She started to wonder where she had heard that song. It sound so familiar and so did the voice that was singing.

"Allen can play the piano." Lenalee answered. She pulled Akuma's shirt back down over her back.

"Really, I don't believe Mana taught him that though." Akuma said to herself.

"It's kind of a shock to me too. How about you go find the guys, but Akuma please be careful. If you aren't then you could open your wound again." Lenalee told Akuma.

"Yes mother." Akuma said sarcastically.

"Um, General Cross…Akuma is different than other people I've met. Something about her makes chills run down my spin." Lenalee told Cross.

"It must be her father's blood. He was a very scary man, her mother too. Though her mother was the one that stroked fear in all akuma. Especially when she was pregnant with that child." Cross said. More to him self though, he was thinking about what Akuma said and how she heard someone singing. Allen should have been the only one to hear it. He'll have to talk to the old man from Bookman clan. Meanwhile, Akuma had found the guys who were arguing about how to get out of the Ark.

"Che." Kanda said turning his back to Akuma as she approached and continued to argue with Allen.

"_Yeah, good to see you too._" Akuma mumbled under her breath in Japanese. Lavi who was standing pretty close to her heard what she said. Her face may not show emotion but her eyes do. Right now they showed anger and pain.

"Moyashi, you better find us a way out." Akuma heard Kanda tell Allen. Angrily Allen walked to a door. As he opened it he told Kanda this.

"My name is not moyashi, it's Allen. Bakan-" Allen never finished cause he fell as soon as he stepped through the door. He grabbed Kanda's leg, Kanda grabbed Lavi just barely though. Choji grabbed Lavi by the shoe. Akuma also had a hold of Lavi but it was more around the waist.

"If you want to fall, fall by your self moyashi!" Kanda yelled at Allen. As usual Allen replied with 'my name is Allen! Bakanda!'.

"Oh, knock it off you two or I swear I'm going to kill you both!" Akuma shouted at the two below her. Akuma cringed as she felt the wound tear open slightly.

"You're choking me!" Lavi gasped.

"Choji-san, you don't have to pull us up. These two morons can figure a way out. Maybe sometime before Lavi passes out and lets them go." Akuma told the normal human keeping them from falling.

"That's cold Akuma!" Allen shouted at her.

"Che"

"Bakanda don't make me make Lavi let go of you!" Akuma shouted at the raven haired exorcist. She looked back to the normal human and sensed a piece of Innocence nearby. Akuma frowned slightly wondering where. Then everyone saw a piece of Innocence fly to Choji and cover his arms in a green glow.

Choji pulled them up in one smooth motion, so Akuma knew his Innocence controlled his strength. They landed with a thud on the ground, Akuma landed on top of Kanda. Immediately getting off him and turning her back to him. Lavi stood in front of her and saw her blushing. Like Kanda had when he saw Akuma and Lavi together. Lavi felt the same small bullet of jealousy. He swept it aside and followed everyone sighing as Kanda and Allen continued their fight.

* * *

"_How pathetic and he calls him self a bookman. He's concerned about what happens to you, my counterpart. HA! Bookman Jr. should have no feelings "Akuma heard her darker counter part say. She had the dark skin like a Noah only she didn't have stigmata on her forehead. It was in her eyes though, the stigmata was a circle in her golden colored eyes_

"_Shut up! At least he gives a damn unlike Kanda!" Akuma shouted at her counterpart. The counterpart was behind Akuma in an instant._

"_Wrong… I give more of a damn about you then anyone else does. Remember that Akuma." Akuma's Noah self said hugging her._

* * *

" Akuma… Akuma!" Allen said waving his hand in front of Akuma. She snapped out of her own mind. Shoving her Noah self to the back of her mind.

"What?" Akuma asked. Both Kanda's eyes and Lavi's eye narrowed.

"Hahaha, you're still the same as ever. Spacing out when someone's talking to you." Allen said laughingly.

"Well, that's a hard habit to kick. You know something…is it really a good idea to leave Lenalee with a womanizer like Cross?" Akuma asked. They all stopped walking and looked at each other.

"She is sixteen and Master does like younger woman." Allen said. The same thought crossed everybody's mind. Just like that everyone took off running to the 14th's secret room. When they arrived they saw Lenalee's head being held in Cross's hand.

"Master that's just wrong!" Allen yelled. Akuma nodded and glared at Cross. They got into a major argument.

"You really are a womanizing bastard." Akuma added.

* * *

**This is going to get more interesting isn't it. You just met the Noah Akuma....she's weird isn't she.**

**Review please!  
**


	9. China

**This should make one feel better two chapters in one day!**

**I don't own Man or any of it's characters....except Akuma....she's my idea...**

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground Tiedoll, Marie, Miranda and Bookman stood there staring up at the sky. Most were crying and Bookman was trying to avoid crying the most. When a ring appeared and in front of them appeared the white Ark.

"Everyone okay?" They heard Lavi yell. The crying continued only in happy tears this time. Akuma felt out of place until Tiedoll walked over and gave her a hug. In the same process lifting her off her feet. She got the same look Kanda did whenever Tiedoll annoyed him.

"I'm so happy you're alive Akuma-chan!" Tiedoll cried. Akuma tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"_Let go! Let go!_" Akuma cried in Japanese. Everyone told Tiedoll to let her go. After three minutes of Akuma yelling and everyone telling him to let Akuma go. Tiedoll released Akuma from his grip. She hid behind Marie as a result.

"Poor Akuma, Tiedoll nearly killed her with his hugs." Lavi laughed. As his result Akuma threw a small pebble at his head.

"Where did you get that?" Lavi asked rubbing his head.

"I picked it up from the Ark." Akuma answered sticking her tongue out at him. Even if her face didn't show that many emotions, her eyes did. Right now they showed happiness and mischievous in them. Allen smiled glad that Akuma was showing some type of feelings. Everyone talked to each other for a little bit and then started to go inside the white Ark, all except Akuma who didn't know to go with them or not.

"I guess, I can stay here. What ever is left of the resistance is going to have to be reorganized and they'll need a new leader. Cause I'm sure as hell I won't do it." Akuma told herself. Turning her back to the door to the ark and starting to walk away.

"Um…A-Allen…w-w-what about your sister? I-i-is she coming?" Miranda asked. Allen looked around them not seeing Akuma standing anywhere. Allen ran out of the ark to get her only to find her walking away.

"Akuma!" Allen yelled running up to her. Akuma turned around to face him, Allen stopped a few inches in front of her.

"What?" Akuma asked.

"Come on… you really think that I'd leave you here. After everything you and I have been through. Since being separated, then think again. There is no way I'm leaving you on this rock alone and we finally saw each other again. When I get back to the order there is no way in hell I'm coming back to Japan." Allen answered. He grabbed Akuma's hand and pulled her back to the ark. Akuma smiled slightly inside she jumping up and down in happiness. Her Noah self included.

"You were gonna leave us!" Lavi shouted in pretend shock as Akuma and Allen walked into the ark.

"You can't do that…Allen would feel horrible. All of us would, maybe even Kanda." Lenalee told Akuma.

"Che." Kanda replied. Akuma would have jumped for joy if it weren't for the fact she practically forgot how to jump for joy.

"_Thanks._" Was Akuma's only reply in Japanese.

"No problem! Besides Yuu would have totally missed you! His heart would be torn in two." Lavi said putting his arm around her.

"You're about to torn in two!" Kanda yelled reaching for Mugen only to remember it had been broken. Lavi laughed also forgetting his hammer had also been broken. Instead Kanda chased after him with a stick Allen had handed him.

"Yikes!" Lavi yelled running away from Kanda. The sound of laughter rang in everybody's ears. The laughter was Akuma's, everyone looked at her. She holding her stomach with one arm and covering her mouth with her other hand. Allen smiled, his first objective complete, to make Akuma laugh.

Though he didn't think it would be that easy to make her laugh. What happened to her when she was under Road's spell? Kanda even stopped chasing after Lavi to stare at the usually stone faced girl. Lavi stared at Akuma thinking about how she was still keeping other thing bottled up. Including another part to her.

"So…gramps who is Akuma exactly? I mean you've gone through every record in the Dark Order so you should know." Lavi asked Bookman.

"I don't know, I've only read one thing about a person named Akuma H. Innocence but they're supposed to be dead."

"Well, what did it say about that person?"

"That when he/she was born, akuma attacked the hospital. That's where they got their name and that he/she was viewed as a threat by the Vatican themselves. Others viewed the person as something very adorable and very emotional."

"That is not possible… this Akuma standing in front of us is not very adorable and has almost no emotions." Lavi said in shock

"She does have emotions, they are mostly anger and pain though." Bookman told the red head.

"What about pain?" both heard Akuma ask and realized she was walking by them.

"Nothing, I best go see how Mr. Crowley is doing." Bookman told excusing himself from everyone else.

"Hey, did you know we landed in China. Almost home." Lavi told Akuma.

"Hn, I guess." Akuma said looking at a door on her left. Lavi saw a look that didn't seem to belong there in her eyes. It was a mix of pain and hatred. Maybe, just maybe this Akuma was the same Akuma Bookman was talking about.

"You know I've had different names, so I was just wondering if you ever had a different name before?" Lavi asked smiling. Hoping she'll open up, Allen had asked him to ask her a question. Though Allen gave specifics on what not to ask her. Akuma looked at Lavi with cold eyes, colder than the look Kanda usually has.

"Yeah, Demonicia. It was a name someone called me when I was little. It wasn't a hurtful name it was just a name. Akuma is a hurtful name but it's the one they gave me." Akuma answered walking away and following Allen out a door into the Chinese Dark Order HQ.

"You could tell she liked that other name better than Akuma." Kanda's voice said behind Lavi.

"AHHH! Yuu, don't scare me like that!" Lavi said. Kanda glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouted at him. Lavi ran out of the ark and into Akuma. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Lavi backed away just a little bit.

"Sorry…Yuu got mad at me an-" Lavi started to say.

"Why do you act like that?" Akuma interrupted him.

"Huh? Like what."

"You're a part of the Bookman clan, shouldn't you be more serious and more hating towards regular humans? Like the Noah and…" Akuma didn't finish. Instead she walked past Lavi into the Ark. She ran past Kanda who was about to say something. She ran to a door and opened it. Kanda turned around and was about to stop her but didn't see her fall. Instead the door hung wide open and he saw a room.

"Hey Kanda did you see Akuma?" Lenalee asked. She had a worried look on her face so did Allen who had also followed.

"Yes, she went into that room." Kanda told them. The three heard what sounded like glass break. Allen ran ahead of everyone only to be stopped by Akuma at the door. It was then everyone saw she stood just a bit taller than Allen and her right hand was bloody at the moment.

"Akuma what happened?" Allen asked.

"I want to go back to Japan. I'm sorry Allen but I can't get used to being around humans again. Spent to long hanging around death." Akuma answered.

* * *

**Review, not much to say....**


	10. Home sweet Home

**Finally! Chapter 10! Lavi, would you do the honors?**

**Lavi: Sure! Sapphire does not own any part of D. Gray Man except Akuma.**

**Akuma: SHE DOESN'T OWN ME!**

**Allen: Enjoy.**

* * *

"What happened?" Allen asked in shock.

"Nothing." she mumbled in Japanese. Allen grabbed her wrist and saw pieces of glass in the side of her hand.

"Did you smash a window again?" He asked. Akuma nodded, and everyone stared at Allen in shock.

"How did you know that?" Lenalee asked.

"Akuma has always smashed windows. I don't really remember why but Mana always said it was because of some mental thing." Allen answered.

"I…see things." Akuma specified.

"Allen go open a door to home and I'll put bandages on her wound." Bookman told Allen. He nodded and walked towards the white room. Akuma sat down, put her head in her hands and mumbled something. Miranda sat down next to Akuma and put an arm around her.

"I-I-it'll be okay." Miranda told Akuma.

'I hope so.' Akuma thought as she watched Bookman begin to wrap a bandage around her hand. She stared at the ground thinking and wondering why she had smashed that window. She hadn't seen anything and yet she had smashed it. Akuma sighed in annoyance. Mostly everyone had gone with Allen. Miranda, Bookman and surprisingly Kanda had stayed. Though Miranda and Bookman did leave eventually. Akuma stood up after awhile and walked past Kanda who had stayed there the entire time.

"Oi, Bakanda. Hurry up or you might get left in here." Akuma called back to him as she headed to the white room. She thought she had heard Kanda say something but shrugged it off. Akuma stood in the doorway to the white room and watched what was going on. Eventually they headed out another door to the main branch of the Dark Order. Hesitantly Akuma walked through…kind of.

Kanda was right behind her and pushed Akuma through the doorway. When she came out through the doorway she ran into Allen who just smiled at her. Akuma smiled back slightly before wanting to go back inside the Ark, only she couldn't at the moment. Cause Kanda was right behind her to stop her. So, she stood there just like everyone else before Miranda released her time record.

Akuma sat on a hospital bed letting the head nurse look over any wounds she had that were already healed. Unlike the rest of them Akuma tried not to get injured that badly. There were a couple bad cuts but nothing serious that could have been life threatening.

"Alright deary, you can leave." The head nurse said. Akuma smiled, stood up and walked out the infirmary door. She hadn't talked much since coming here and mainly stuck to herself unless she was visiting Allen or someone else. Akuma headed to Komui's office cause he asked her to stop by for some reason. She figured she was going to visit Hevalaska so they could know more about her Innocence. Though Akuma had already talked to Hevalaska when no one was around about her secret second Innocence. She knocked on the door to Komui's office.

"Come in." She heard from the other side of the door. Akuma walked in and saw all the generals were in the room. Komui was sitting at his desk and waved at Akuma in his over cheerful attitude.

"You wanted to see me about something." Akuma said.

"Yep, it's about who you're going to travel with after some business here is over and done with." Komui said. Akuma nodded.

"Could I take her supervisor?" Klaud Nine asked.

"I wouldn't really care." Winters Sokaro said.

"Ha! I don't need another baka deshi." Cross said before Akuma threw a book at him, she had picked up to look at. It hit him square in between the eyes.

"And I don't need some drunk jackass telling me what to do!" Akuma said angrily. The three other generals looked at her.

"If Yeegar were still alive he would take her but since he died I say Winters or Klaud gets her." Tiedoll said. Komui nodded.

"How about Winter Sokaro. I'm sure they'd make a good team or might I add another thing. Bookman said that he would like to have someone else around besides Lavi and said that Akuma would be a nice addition to their little team." Klaud said. Akuma stood there listening, she didn't want to be stuck with Winters or Lavi for the rest of her life.

"Couldn't I just go solo. I do better on my own." Akuma said interrupting the conversation. Everyone looked at her before another person came in. Akuma thought he looked familiar but the other person knew her immediately. She hadn't really changed that much from when she was really little. Malcolm C. Leverier was the other person who had just walked in.

"Akuma, you may leave." Komui said dismissing her. Akuma left and went to find Allen or somebody to talk to. Even the generals stood up and left the room. The only reason they left is cause if Leverier was there, an investigation was going on now. There questions Central wanted answered that they knew Leverier could get. Akuma found Allen in the 14th's room.

"Hey Allen." She said walking in. Allen looked at her with eyes she had seen before. Akuma sat down next to him. "Something that matter?" Akuma asked.

"Just confused." Allen answered.

"Ah, well… I won't push for an answer but I will say this. Once you've figured one thing out you can easily solve another." Akuma said. Allen smiled just a tiny bit and nodded believing her. She may be just a bit older but she could make a lot of sense sometimes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, a bit darker than I would have liked but oh well. Either way...um...Kanda you say it!**

**Kanda: Che, please review.**

**Me: With feeling next time Bakanda!**

**Kanda: Che *walks away***

**Me: Don't you walk away from me you blue haired jerk! *runs after him***

**Everyone else: ^^***


	11. author's note

Sorry, my computer got re-imaged and all the files including the chapters I was working on for my stories got erased when I put them back on my computer. Sucks so I'm having to write them again and I can only update during the school year cause that's when I have my own computer and then the other computer I have at home ruins my files when I open them. So! I will somehow figure out how to update over the summer this year.


	12. Much needed relaxing time

Akuma soon left Allen in peace, as she walked back to her room she made a side stop to Hevlaska's lair.

"Yo! Onii-sama." She said greeting her.

"Akuma, what do you want?" Hevlaska asked.

"Um, about the parasite Innocence I have…um…can you remove it?" Akuma asked.

"No, unfortunately not dear. Parasites cannot be removed from a living host." Hevlaska told her. Akuma nodded and went to the cafeteria to grab something to drink. She sat down across from Kanda with a cup of hot tea.

"Heh, you look more troubled than Moyashi." He joked not knowing that she was.

"_Shut up_" Akuma growled. Kanda looked at her more carefully remembering she hardly slept when they were in the infirmary. To put it simply Akuma looked like hell, the bags under her eyes were a dark blackish blue when one really looked at her. Her long white hair was knotted in some places and above all else she was paler than Allen.

"Come on Moyashi II." Kanda said standing up.

"Eh?" Akuma asked looking up at him.

"You're coming with me." Kanda replied grabbing her by the arm and dragging Akuma to Lenalee.

"Fix her." He stated to Lenalee when they got to her room and she was standing in the doorway.

"She looks okay Kanda." Lenalee replied. Kanda snorted before shoving Akuma closer to her.

"Does she?" He asked. Lenalee gained a look of shock on her face.

"Akuma? How could let yourself get to be like this?" Lenalle asked in shock and without waiting for a retort from the other girl. She grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to a bathroom.

'Damn you Kanda…' she thought bitterly as Lenalee started the water for her.

"Come out when you're done and be sure to let the conditioner sit." Lenalee warned before leaving. Akuma rolled her eyes, undressed and climbed into the tub. She sighed and relaxed the moment the hot water touched her skin. She sat in the tub for a very long time.

"Maybe I did need this…" Akuma mumbled to herself. She got out of the tub, dried off and got dressed again. She walked out to see Kanda and Lenalle just sitting on the floor and to add to that Lavi had joined the mix.

"So, enjoy your bath?" Lavi asked. Akuma stuck her tongue out in retort. Lenalee and Lavi laughed. Later, Akuma sat on the floor in Lenalee's room as Lenaleee brushed her hair out.

"Man, you and Allen have the worst hair to take care of." Lavi said trying to distract Akuma from the game of poker they were playing.

"Tell me something I don't know." Akuma retorted. "Cause you lose yet again Usagi…royal flush!" she added grinning evily.

"Gahh! IT"S NOT POSSIBLE!" Lavi shouted as he dropped his cards in dispair.

"Wow, ten times in a row…so…what did you guys bet on?" Lenalee asked.

"Now, Lavi has to run up and down the halls yelling 'I love Lenalee Lee'." Akuma said. Lenalee giggled slightly.

"Che, are you trying to get him killed?" Kanda asked. Akuma only nodded as Lavi stood up and began the bet.

~time skip~

"Allen!" Akuma said hugging him out of nowhere kind of like Road does. Everyone laughed slightly as Allen looked like it had been Road who jumped on him.

"Gah! My food! It's falling…AGAIN!" Allen said. Akuma only rolled her eyes and helped everyone keep his large stack of food from falling. Then sat down and start to eat a piece of cake she secretly jacked from Allen's stack of food. Everyone noticed that Akuma had slightly gotten better around people and was finally showing different moods other than annoyance and anger.

"Excuse me, Allen Walker I presume. My name is Howard Link and I'm here to investigate your unusal cercimstance." A new voice said. Everyone looked over to a blond haired man with two dots on his forehead. Akuma's eyes narrowed mainly because he was holding a cake.

"Uh…whats the cake for?" Akuma heard someone ask.

"It's a present for Mr. Walker." Link answered.

"Allen! What are you doing?" Lavi asked just as Allen was about to stick his fork in the cake. "Didn't you hear him? He said he was here to investigate you!" he added. That was the last thing Akuma heard cause she left soon after. Same with Lenalee.

'Things are starting to get interesting…' Akuma heard her Noah looking self say.

"No, they're not interesting. Things are getting horrible and ugly." Akuma retorted. She stood by a window her back to it.

'Still, we could do something about that.' The Noah said.

"_There IS no we. Only YOU._" Akuma said in Japanese. She sat down and put her head on her knees. She sighed angrily, wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"You okay?" Akuma heard Lavi's voice ask. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Well..sadly it's obvious now that I see your face. You were crying." Lavi said holding out a handkerchief.

"Aren't you mister know-it-all…" Akuma retorted taking the cloth. Lavi smiled slightly.

"How can you pretend to be all this?" she asked. Lavi frowned.

"All what?"

"All…Joker like…a good guy but at the same time the guy who understands what people have been through?" Akuma asked.

"Truthfully it's hard…a bookman is supposed to not show any emotions. To not care and only record." Lavi told her.

"Bookman…he has a weird name…why would he only want to be refered to what he is?" Akuma asked.

"So…now we're playing twenty questions?" Lavi retorted playfully. Akuma smiled.

"Maybe…unless you'd rather play something else?" Akuma teased. They were arguing when Komui walked up.

"Akuma, we need to talk." Komui said in a serious tone. Akuma nodded and followed him.


	13. Don't mess with the Walker siblings

"So, what's the matter Koumi-san?" Akuma asked curious.

"Akuma… I have no quarrel with you but Leverrier, an inspector from the Vatican, might." Koumi said.

"I'm not afraid of him Koumi-san." Akuma retorted in a dead serious tone.

"Still…watch you're step. He's known to be harsh and very strict." Koumi told her before heading back to his office. Akuma sighed and headed to where Lavi was.

"What did Koumi say to you?" Lavi asked but Akuma shook her head indicating she didn't want to talk about it. "Okay then…so, what do you think of Yu?"

"Yu?"

"Kanda."

"He's okay…maybe a little rude and anti-social but that's Kanda for ya." Akuma said.

"Ah, I see." Lavi replied.

"Either way see ya. I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Cross." Akuma told him before she walked away.

"Jeez and there I was hoping to find out whether or not she likes him." Lavi sighed as he leaned up against the wall.

"Who likes who?" Lenalee asked walking up. She had been worried about Akuma cause she heard Leverrier had been looking for her.

"I wanted to know if Akuma liked Yu." Lavi replied as Lenalee covered her mouth as giggled.

"What's so funny?" Lavi asked as Lenalee shook her head. "Come on tell me." He wined as she shook her head again.

"Nope, you'll have to figure it out." Lenalee replied before walking away.

~5 minutes later~

"CROSS!" Akuma yelled pounding on the door to his room on either side was the guards that used to be conscious. She took a step beck ready to kick it when it opened. Akuma looked and saw Leverrier standing there as she had her foot raised.

"Miss Walker… good now I don't have to go and find you." He said. Akuma put her foot down and glared at him.

"Oh really? You were looking for me? Why? So you can put me under house arrest just like Allen." Akuma asked not hiding her dislike for the man.

"No, I merely wish to ask how someone who lived in Japan…. can…. acquire an Innocence." Leverrier said. Akuma looked past him at Cross who was sober for once and sitting on the couch. She saw him nod.

"I found it in the tomb of a legendary warrior." Akuma replied truthfully. "Now, I wish to speak with General Cross." She told Leverrier who nodded and left. Akuma walked into the room shutting the door.

"Leverrier is investigating me…isn't he?" She asked looking at the door.

"Yeah, because you know my idiot apprentice." Cross told her.

"What? Just for that reason! He really needs to double check his information before he goes around asking people about me…" Akuma retorted angrily.

"It's not just that… You and Allen are close and were raised by the same man… plus you can guess the other reason." Cross said.

"He can't know… not even Lavi knows about that." Akuma replied in shock.

"Someone told him I think." Cross retorted. Akuma gulped and looked at the door again.

"One of those people…?" Akuma asked. Cross nodded.

"Just be sure to not hiding thing if he knows… you, idiot apprentice and I have nothing to hid." Cross told her giving Akuma one of his very serious looks. Akuma nodded and walked out of the room. She still had pent up anger that one of the guards who was starting stand got punch in the face. He fell over again as Akuma walked away still seething. Leverrier was at the end of the hall watching the entire thing. He smirked and walked back to Komui's office. Akuma slammed the door shut to her room and for some reason unknown to Akuma, she punched it for good measure.

"That…. that… That!" Akuma tried to say.

'Calm down… jeez, it's just some human who wants info on pops.' Her other self told her.

"Yeah but it still pisses me off that someone who knew his will and told that pointy eyebrow freak about me!" Akuma muttered as she flopped down onto the bed.

'Still….why'd you beat up the guards and then punch that one?'

"I don't know… I was pissed unlike you Miss. I-Don't-Give-A-Damn." Akuma told her other self.

'Now that was uncalled for.' The other self retorted.

'Yeah whatever.' Akuma thought before rolling onto her side and falling asleep.

~? hours later…~

Akuma bolted up when she felt the ground shake.

"Anyone else feel that?" she asked.

'My head is still spinning but either way it came from the science division… I think.' The other self said. Akuma nodded and ran out of her room to the science division. She ran into Lavi with a crash. Though they fell back with Lavi ending on top of her

"Lavi!" Akuma said looking up at him as he shook his head clear.

"Akuma, what are you doing?" Lavi asked standing up and helping her up.

"Oh…I don't know… Just coming to see what the hell was happening!" Akuma retorted.

"Oh…well…I have to go warn everyone about there being actual akuma here." Lavi told her. "Why don't you go see if you can help Allen!" he added before running off.

'Might as well.'

'You shut up for right now and let me concentrate.' Akuma thought as she ran to the science division.

"Talk about a wall." Akuma said seeing the giant black wall.

'It's not a wall, it's a portal from the black ark!'

'I knew that now what did I tell you!'

'…shut up…'

'Exactly, now do it.' Akuma thought as she ran down the hall to see if she could find another way in. She spotted an open door or hatch whatever you want to call it. She ducked inside and found Allen, Bookman and Link on the otherside.

"Allen!" she hissed running up. "What-" she started to ask but looked down and saw.

'Good lord…Skulls? Why the hell did Hakshaku send these guys?'

"Skulls…" Akuma growled her grip on her Innocence tightening. Allen noticed and they looked at each other before nodding as a single message was sent between them. 'You watch my back…I'll watch yours.' Was what it said. Both jumped down in that instant despite what Link was telling them.


End file.
